


Pickering

by TwilightVelvet



Category: My Fair Lady (1964), Pygmalion - Shaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightVelvet/pseuds/TwilightVelvet
Summary: An assignment for World Literature.





	Pickering

     As always, Henry showed quite a bit of noble charm. His voice could glide through hundreds of sounds with ease, as he so kindly showed me, dwarfing my few dozen. It was really a wonder that he found himself looking up to me when we first met! Soon, though, our conversation was interrupted by the arrival of that common flower girl. This gave me no pause, but Henry took to her in an unpleasant enough manner, which I then sought to resolve by showing the young woman some kindness. It worked to my satisfaction and hers, at least, and the conversation became light enough for me to share a bit of humor with Henry.  
  
     The girl - Eliza Doolittle was her name - came in want of Henry’s elocution training. I must admit that I could not find anyone that would serve better as a teacher - for the pronunciation, at least. Henry showed me more and more of his need of proper manners as this went on, so much, in fact, that he was surely upsetting the girl. I calmed her, gently inviting her to a seat. The girl had scant few pounds to offer as payment, which Henry uncharacteristically showed no objection to. Why, he said it was “equivalent to sixty or seventy guineas from a millionaire.” I supposed that it would not be just to further prod Henry in his mocking of the girl. She really was of decent spirit, despite the dreadful accent.  
  
     She cried at having Higgins tease her so. In turn, he offered her a handkerchief so that she would not have to deal with the physical unpleasantries of what he had done to her. The maid - Pearce was her name, I believe - took her handkerchief before the girl and I protested. To have my fun with Higgins, I then suggested that he, in fact, be able to pass her off as petty nobility at a garden party. It was jocular, really, but I did have the funds to pay for this poor girl. It would be better than leaving her to her own devices for the sake of experimentation.  
  
     For a while, then, Henry argued with Mrs. Pearce and Miss Doolittle at the very prospect. Henry seemed very intent on actually matching my bet, while Mrs. Pearce implored for him to consider the practical applications of such. Really, what could Henry in all of his wits presume to happen with the girl? I offered no large commentary as the three took their seats, rose from them, and generally squabbled. After a particularly harsh bout of teasing, Eliza made for the door with Mrs. Pearce’s support. Higgins, yet, proclaimed the girl to be of no greater use. Darkly, it was humorous, but I asked Henry what his noble soul thought of the girl’s feelings. He said there were none, mocked her grammar, and resumed the squabbling.  
  
     After, though, he planted visions of decadence into her head that none of her class could truly resist. At this point, I saw it necessary to interject on the behalf of reason, for there was indeed a problem as to what would become of the girl. How would she understand it all? Henry told me exactly what he thought, that she was incapable of understanding and needed nothing but our express direction. Mrs. Pearce, in her gently defiant soul, did most certainly object and ask to speak to Miss Doolittle in private. The housekeeper ushered the girl off to the bathroom, and I soon left.


End file.
